


The Day Draco Malfoy Has A Toothache

by sxgittxrius



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat in front of the fireplace as she reads her new book her parents had brought the day before.

Turning to a new page, Hermione Granger looked up as her husband of two years came in with a tired look in his face and holding a red box of chocolates in his hand.

"How was your day?"

"Tiring. How was yours?"

"It went pleasantly."

He hummed as he padded her and walked towards the bedroom.

"Going to bed already?"

"Yes."

"Are you really bringing those chocolates to bed?"

"Mm, I'm going to eat them." Eyeing the box.

Hermione frowned knowing a toothache will come if he ate them before bed. Her parents had thought her when she was young, to never eat sweets before bed as the results later on she'll get a toothache. She had followed these rules and she never got any pains, always brushed her teeth always after she ate.

When she thinks about it, she had never seen her husband ever to brushed his teeth before. Not even when they were dating.

"Draco? Honey?"

"Mm?"

"How do you brush your teeth?" she questions.

"My teeth?"

"Yes."

"With m-"

"Toothbrush?" Hermione interrupted.

"T-what?"

"A toothbrush?"

"What's that?"

"It's a small brush with a long handle, it's used for cleaning the teeth. Well, our teeth." she explained.

"You mean that stick in the bathroom with the colored hairs in your cup?"

"Yes."

"I thought that was for the toilet."

"No it is not for the toilet. That has its own kind of brush. Malfoy, don't tell me you used my toothbrush to clean the toilet."

"Uh..." he trailed off.

He knew that when his wife say his surname he was in a lot of trouble.

"Did you or did you not?"

"Um..." he trailed off again.

Finally, it has come, the great and handsome Draco Malfoy was speechless.

"Draco Malfoy, how da-"

"No! I didn't use your stick for the toilet!"

"You didn't?"

"No. Wait. I mean I held it once over the toilet and wondered why the brush was tiny. And of course only you could tell the great and powerful Draco Malfoy to clean a toilet." He pouts.

"You held it over!?"

"Okay, Granger. Honestly, you've never even taught me how to clean a toilet in the first place. If you did, then I would know what to clean the toilet with and before you could interrupt me, I do clean my teeth, I don't use your muggle mouth cleaner but I use my wand. It's better than your hairy stick."

"Draco, your wand doesn't get between the teeth properly, while the toothbrush does."

"I've been using my wand since I was young and I'm going to keep using it and you can not tell me what to use and not use. I'm going to bed." Draco left the living room and went to the bedroom, while walking past he grabbed his chocolates from the table and opened it to grab and eat the pieces on by one.

"Fine. At least clean your teeth after eating those, alright?" Hermione asked while rubbing her forehead.

"Mmorkay." he called out, with his mouth full.

Hermione sat back on her chair and placed her hands onto her not so bulging stomach as she rubs it gently, "I do sure hope you don't have a sweet tooth like your father." she sighed.

"Going to bed!" He shouted from the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rises from the horizon as the lights went through the opened curtains from the masters bedroom.

Hermione turns from her flat position and turns towards her husband. She sees him clutching his right cheek and her eyes narrows.

"Malfoy. Did you clean your teeth?" She asks.

"Yes." He clutches his cheek, "No. I forgot." He sighs and frowned as he sat up on the bed.

"How many did you eat?" She grabs the phone from her bedside table.

"All." He pouted. "'Mione." He whined.

"I'm texting my parents that we're coming over. Also you're going to use a toothbrush from now on."

Draco only nodded silently.


End file.
